1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device, and more particularly, an LED device having the nanocrystals manufactured according to a manufacturing method, that includes forming a porous material layer on an LED and disposing each pore in the porous material layer with nanocrystals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a white LED device utilizes an LED to excite a specific phosphor material, and then mix light from both LED and phosphor material to achieve white light. However, particles sizes of the phosphor material is several micrometers, incident visible light may be shielded and scattered by phosphor powders and the luminous efficiency of the white LED device will be reduced. In order to improve this problem, a combination of an LED and nanoscale phosphor powders is utilized. Although the combination of an LED and nanoscale phosphor powders can improve the light-scattering problem, nanoscale quantum dots might tend to cluster together due to the characteristic of the nanoparticles. In the other hands, the nanoscale quantum dots will have different sizes and distribute unequally non-uniformly in the solution.
Therefore, raising the color uniformity of the LED device and the luminous efficiency are objectives that the industry aims to keep improving.